HPIF
by John Loovegood
Summary: ¿Una saga que se vuelve diferente sustancialmente a partir del cuarto libro? Que hubiera pasado si las circustancias hubieran sido distintas a las ya conocidas.
1. PROLOGUETHEREVERIEOFSOMEONEELSE

PROLOGO/ON

"Es un sueño, debe ser un sueño. Me veo a mi mismo levantando la copa de Quidditch ante la cara asombrada de todos mis compañeros de casa. Es un sueño porque yo no soy parte del equipo, Harry lo es, yo no soy el chico que vivió, Harry lo es, dios, como desearía ser Harry y de esa manera tener la atención que el recibe"

Estos eran los pensamientos de el chico pelirrojo acostado en la cama después de haber abierto los ojos reflexionando sobre el sueño que acaba de tener, lo que él no sabía es que pronto tomaría lugar en los acontecimientos importantes de el colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería.

Mañana del 1 de septiembre de 1994/OFF


	2. 01INICIO,CUARTOAÑO

CHAPTER1:INICIO,CUARTOAÑO/ON

Pronto escuchan la voz de la señora Weasley llamándolos para que organicen su equipaje para estar listos y no llegar tarde a King Cross.

-Ron, harías bien en pasarte un cepillo por el pelo- dice la señora Weasley- Ojala tu padre pudiera habernos conseguido automóviles- suspira.

En ese momento Ginny y Hermione baja corriendo terminando de arreglarse el uniforme, ambas toman una tostada de la mesa y se la pusieron en la boca para comerla sin dejar de arreglarse.

-Pobre Crookshanks no le gusta nada viajar en auto, creo que presiente que lo llevaremos en taxi porque se mostró reacio a entrar a su jaula- dice Hermione pensativa.

Harry se mira en el espejo mientras este no deja de decirle que debería peinarse, no intenta siquiera acomodarlo porque sabe que no se va a quedar en su lugar.

-Hermione, Ron, podrían acompañarme a mi cuarto para llevar el baul- dijo mientras guiñaba el ojo.

-Pero yo vi que lo bajaste ya…- se interrumpió de pronto Ron porque Hermione le dio un codazo en las costillas- ya… vamos, enton…ces…-dice sin aire.

Suben las escaleras mientras el ghoul del desván grita y golpea cosas.

-CALLATE- dice Ron de manera infructuosa.

Llegan al cuarto en el que Ron y Harry durmieron y Hermione cierra la puerta tras de sí.

-Tengo algo sumamente importante que decirles, no les había dicho porque no se me había presentado la oportunidad.

Ron y Hermione lo miran con Brio.

-Bueno Harry, cuéntanos ya- dice Hermione apremiándolo.

Harry suspira y se soba la parte de atrás del cuello antes de poder comenzar.

-En las vacaciones, hace dos semanas, tuve un sueño en el que Voldemort y Colagusano mataban a un viejo muggle y planeaban matar a alguien… a mí, hablando de un ayudante… y también hablaron de acabar con los compañeros que Harry Potter tiene…. Creo que se refiere a ustedes y sus familias…-al decir esto no está triste ni enojado, tiene miedo, no por él, sino por las personas que lo aman y él a su vez.

Ron y Hermione están sorprendidos pero decididos a no dejar su amigo, pues después de todo son los mejores amigos.


	3. 02SCARLETTRAVEL

SCARLETTRAVEL/0/ON

Después de un rato de haber estado incómodos y batallando en los taxis que llamaron para ir a King Cross llegaron por fin a su destino.

La señora Weasley suspiro aliviada.  
-Ojala que ese muggle no haya sospechado, con todo ese equipaje que llevábamos que solo podría tener un mago.

Llevaron su equipaje respectivamente y uno a uno pasaron por la barrera del andén 9 ¾.

Al llegar al otro lado los recibió la acostumbrada visión de las mascotas y personas rondando cerca de la enorme locomotora escarlata que no dejaba de sacar vapor por su chimenea.

Después de despedirse de la señora Weasley y los hermanos de Ron, ocuparon un lugar en un compartimiento de la locomotora. Rápidamente acomodaron su equipaje en las rejillas por encima de sus cabezas y se sentaron. Hermione saco el libro reglamentario de hechizos de 4º año y comenzó a leer ávidamente mientras Ron y Harry discutían sobre lo que habían visto en el mundial de Quidditch.

-Te lo digo Harry, Krum es fantástico, y pensar que aún está en la escuela como nosotros- dijo con un dejo asombro.

-Jamás pensé que vería en mi vida jugadas tan arriesgadas, rápidas y dinámicas como las que hizo Krum en el mundial, el amago de Wromski… tengo que probarlo pronto en un partido de quidditch.

Ron sabía que Harry no hablaba de sus partidos de Quidditch por alardear, pero aún así le dolía bastante saberse menos importante en la vida social de Hogwarts que su amigo, así se había sentido desde que a Harry lo dejaron entrar en el equipo de Quidditch de primer año, siendo el jugador más joven del equipo de Gryffindor desde al menos 100 años. Rápidamente se sacudió esos pensamientos como moscas molestas y prosiguieron con la conversación. 

De pronto Hermione apartó la mirada del libro y dijo:  
-¿Tienen idea de quién podría ser nuestro nuevo profesor de Defensa contra las artes oscuras?- preguntó- ya que Lupin partió cuando todos descubrieron su secreto- dice sin disimular las tristeza que acompaña esas palabras.

Ron mira de lado a lado en el pasillo y luego cierra la puerta del compartimiento.

-Se supone que no debería decirles pero... mi padre me conto quien será el nuevo profesor este año – dice con una voz que apenas en un susurro.

Harry y Hermione se miran boquiabiertos y apremian a Ron para que les cuente.

-Bueno, se trata de "Ojo Loco" Moody.

-¿"Ojo Loco" Moody?- repiten Hermione y Harry desconcertados.

-Sí, solía ser un antiguo auror en el ministerio, pero por ahora esta retirado. Todos opinen que está loco y ya no puede distinguir entre un enemigo o un amigo, pero mi padre y Dumbledore confían en él… Fred opina que es porque ninguno de los tres esta cuerdo del todo-dice con una risita- después de todo papá colecciona enchufes y otros aparatejos muggle.

Después de platicar un rato más sobre Quidditch ahora con Hermione tomando parte en ella aportando pequeños datos de trivia y cosas así contemplan la llegada de alguien que no podría desagradarles más, Malfoy quien además viene acompañado de Crabbe y Goyle sus dos amigotes que hacen las veces de guardaespaldas.

-Bueno, bueno- dice con tono condescendiente- aquí tenemos a quienes viven en la ignoracia a diferencia de mi, pues sé lo que ocurrirá este año en Hogwarts, hace años que no se realizaba y era muy peligroso, adiós asquerosos traidores a la sangre y sangre sucia- se fue con una risa que trataba de ser macabra pero era ridícula por la forma en que Malfoy arrastraba la voz.

Ron se levantó enfurecido y cerró la puerta tan fuerte que se cayeron los cristales de la puerta.

-Reparo- dice Hermione lo cual hace que los cristales vuelvan a su lugar.

Se queda pensativa un rato y al final dice con aire de descubrimiento:

-¡Ya sé que sucederá este año en hogwarts! El evento de los tres magos.

SCARLETTRAVEL/0/OFF


	4. 03TOURNAMENT

TOURNAMENT/0/ON

Ron pareció darse cuenta inmediatamente de a que se refería Hermione, pero Harry siguió dudoso de a que se refería.

-Hermione, qué…- en ese momento lo interrumpió Hermione.

-Ya deberíamos ponernos el uniforme.

Cuando terminaron de ponerse el uniforme ya habían llegado a la estación de Hogsmeade, salieron al pasillo y bajaron por los escalones de la locomotora.

-¡Los de primer año por aquí!- escucharon que gritaba Hagrid con su atronadora voz.

Lo saludaron con la mano pero él no pareció darse cuenta pues estaba ocupado juntando a los de primero, pues ellos cruzaban el lago del colegio en su primer día. No los envidiaban para nada, pues la noche era fría y la brisa seguramente haría que llegaran temblando a las puertas del castillo.

-Apresurémonos para encontrar un coche libre- dijo Hermione mientras comenzaba a echar a andar.

Ron y Harry corrieron tras ella. Pero no encontraron un carruaje vacio, solo uno en el que ya estaba Ginny y una chica de pelo rubio platino muy despeinado que usaba pendientes de rabanitos a quien no conocían, se encontraba absorta en la lectura del último número de la revista "El Quisquilloso".

-Hola chicos- dijo Ginny al verlos subir al carruaje - ¿Qué tal les fue en el viaje?  
-Pues... Bien,..uhm…-dijo Harry sin quitarle la vista de encima a Luna Lovegood. Ginny se dio cuenta y se apresuro a decir:  
-Ella es Luna Lovegood, es una amiga que va en Ravenclaw.

-El mejor tesoro es una inteligencia privilegiada - recito monótonamente Luna Lovegood- Quizás me conozcan por el apodo de Lunatica Lovegood.

-No entiendo porque alguien leería "El Quisquilloso"- dijo Hermione- no es más que pura basura sensacionalista…

-Mi padre es el director de la revista- se apresuro a decir Luna Lovegood con un dejo cortante en la voz que casi parecía enojo.

-Ehmm… claro desde luego que… no siempre es así…-dijo Hermione poniéndose más roja que un tomate.

Luna Lovegood no pareció darse cuenta de su disculpa y siguió con la lectura, poniéndola al revés de vez en cuando.

-Mi padre dice que si algunos artículos son leídos al revés dan mensajes sobre los Snorckacks de cuernos arrugados.

-Esos animales no existen- dijo Hermione de pronto.

-¿Cómo dices?- pregunta Luna con aire distraído.

-Que no existe tal cosa como Canocacs de cola corrugada.

-Snorckacks de cuernos arrugados- repite obstinada Luna Lovegood con un dejo de impaciencia- sé que existen porque mi padre me lo ha dicho muchas veces y dice también que el Cornelius Fudge es un aficionado de su caza.

-Uhmm – dice Hermione aún más impaciente que Luna Lovegood – Ojala que el banquete no dure mucho tiempo porque estoy muy agotada.

-Yo espero que haya pudding - Dice Luna Lovegood con aire soñador.

Ron parecía sumamente divertido por la pequeña discusión entre Luna y Hermione.

-Cielos- dice alborotándose el pelo- Las chicas son tan divertidas cuando pelean. El comentario le gano una mirada de reproche de Hermione.

Pronto llegaron al castillo de Hogwarts, imponente, recortándose por encima del cielo repleto de estrellas de plata que parecían estar sobre un mantel de color azul rey, se aproximaran a la entrada iluminada por antorchas en las paredes. En el vestíbulo se encontraba Peeves lanzando burbujas de tinta que cuando explotaban manchaban a todos de la pegajosa sustancia negra, mientras lo hacía no dejaba de reir, grazanando con su boca en forma de sonrisa malévola.

-¡PEEVES, BAJA DE AHÍ EN ESTE MISMO INSTANTE!- se resbalo con un charco de tinta y tuvo que agarrarse del cuello de Hermione para no caerse- Lo siento mucho, señorita Granger- dice apenada.

-No es nada, Profesora McGonagall- dice sobándose el cuello.

-¡Te repito que te vayas, Peeves!- vuelve a gritar McGonagall.

Peeves hizo un tremendo sonido de pedorreta y se fue marcando espirales en el aire, McGonagall suspiró.

-Es tan difícil manterlo a raya- se fue caminando rápidamente, pues tenía que recibir a los de primer año para la ceremonia de selección.

Cuando entraron al gran comedor los recibió la acostumbrada visión de las 4 mesas de las diferentes casas debajo de las velas que flotaban en el aire, en una sala que parecía no tener techo pues el cielo destacaba como si estuvieran al aire libre por un hechizo, si quieren saber más al respecto lean historia de la magia.

Tomaron un lugar en la mesa de Hogwarts y esperaron a que sucediera algo, mientras esperaban echaron un vistazo a la mesa de profesores, como el espacio que debería ocupar el profesor de Defensa contra las artes oscuras estaba vacío se dieron cuenta de que "Ojo Loco" Moody todavía no había llegado.

-¿Cuál dices que es el aspecto de "Ojo Loco"?- le pregunta Harry a Ron.

-Pues, es un hombre bastante distinguido- dice mirando hacía un lado y componiendo una mueca que pasaba por sonrisa- tiene un ojo mágico de un azul eléctrico que no deja de girar, es bastante perturbador, además tiene la cara surcada de cicatrices por todos sus años como auror- dice con tono asustado.

-Vaya, debe ser duro tener que pelear con mortifagos y magos tenebrosos, me supongo que fue participe en el apogeo de la batalla contra Voldemort y compañía- dice con una expresión de análisis.

-No… digas ese…. Nombre- dice Ron temblando de arriba abajo.

-Oh vamos, Ron, ya deberías haberte acostumbrado- dice Hermione con exasperación- el temor al nombre solo agranda el temor al hombre, y además...-se interrumpe pues Dumbledore levanto la copa y golpeo levemente una cuchara contra ella pidiendo silencio para empezar con la ceremonia de selección. Por una puerta comenzaron a entrar uno a uno los pequeños alumnos que ese día tomaban parte en las actividades del colegio. McGonagall los lideraba para, llevaba un taburete que puso delante de la mesa de los profesores, encima de este dejo un sombrero sumamente viejo y remendado, que Harry consideró que Tia Petunia no hubiera admitido en su casa bajo ninguna circunstancia.

De pronto el sombrero abrió un tajo que estaba muy cerca del ala que simulaba ser una boca y cantó una canción que los invitaba a conocer la historia de la fundación del colegio, después de ello se calló de nuevo y todos le aplaudieron con entusiasmo pero un poco de impaciencia pues tenían hambre y sabían que todavía tenían por delante la perspectiva de la selección.

Su atención se poso en un chiquillo que no era muy alto y se veía aún mas pequeño por el enorme abrigo de piel de topo, articulo algunas palabras sin hablar que parecían ser: Me caí en el lago, detrás de Harry, Hermione y Ron, Colin Creevey articulaba algo que parecía ser: Genial.  
Harry no atina a ver qué es lo genial de caerse en un lago de agua helada.

-Él es mi hermano menor, Denis Creevey- dice Colin a Harry- también le llego su carta el verano pasado, mi padre estaba muy contento- dice Colin sonriendo.

Denis sube al taburete y en cuanto le ponen el sombrero encima este grita: GRYFFINDOR. Denis baja presuroso al encuentro de su hermano y en cuanto se sienta con él dice:

-Me caí y algo me empujo al bote de nuevo- dice Denis impaciente de la emoción le produce contarle lo que le paso a su hermano- Hagrid dice que fue el calamar gigante del lago- dice en el sumum de la emoción.

-Sé que es genial pero tranquilo hermano, tranquilo- dice Colin tranquilizando al pequeño Denis tanto como le es posible.

Prosigue la ceremonia de selección hasta que ya no queda ningún alumno más.

Entonces Dumbledore se levanta y hace sonar su copa por encima del bullicio de nuevo.

-Bienvenidos, bienvenidos todos, un año más amanece para nosotros, espero que les sea grata su estancia este año más en Hogwarts. Aquí tenemos a los profesores que ya ustedes conocen y esperamos todavía la llegada de nuestro nuevo profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras…

Se interrumpe de pronto porque las puertas del gran comedor se abren con un estruendo que estremece a todos. En el umbral se encuentra un individuo con una pata de palo y una cara llena de cicatrices que lo desfiguran, le falta un gran trozo de la nariz y su ojo de verdad se ve realmente pequeño a comparación del ojo mágico que es un de un intenso azul eléctrico y no deja de dar vueltas en la cuenta, no deja de mirar a todos mientras que el ojo de verdad no se despega de la mesa de profesores, avanza lenta mente haciendo sonar la pata de palo por todo el comedor, sin que su ojo mágico deje de girar como loco, Harry comprendió enseguida porque le llamaban "Ojo Loco".

Llego al centro de la mesa de profesores y se agachó para hablar con Dumbledore, después de intercambiar unas pocas palabras este tomo su lugar.

-Como les decía- retomo su dialogo Dumbledore- aquí esta el profesor Alastor Moody, quién nos hará el honor de impartir Defensa contra las artes oscuras este año.

Todos aplaudieron pero sin ganas, pues no se recuperaban de la impresión de ver a alguien así en la mesa de profesores.

-Ahora no tengo más que decirles excepto… ¡a comer!.

De pronto aparecieron todo tipo de platos suculentos y todos se apresuraron a servirse y comenzar a comer, mientras charlaban sobre lo que habían hecho durante sus vacaciones de verano, como Harry, Hermione y Ron habían pasado lo más emocionante del verano juntos así que no tuvieron la necesidad de contarse nada.

Cuando terminaron de comer desaparecieron todos los platos vacios sin que les sorprendiera, pues pasaba todos los años.

-Bueno, ahora les contaré algunos detalles importantes este año- dice Dumbledore- este año nuestra escuela es sede de un gran evento que hace tiempo no habíamos tenido el honor de ver: El gran torneo de los tres magos.

Muchos alumnos que estaban escuchando esto se sorprendieron, pues sabían a que se refería Dumbledore, todos los demás se quedaron perplejos pues no estaban seguros de que sería eso.

-Este evento se basa en una serie de pruebas que tres magos tomados de 3 diferentes colegios de magia de Europa: Beauxbatons, Durmstrang y el nuestro. Es un evento peligroso, pero si una persona gana tendrá riqueza y gloria.

Harry gira la cabeza y se percata de cómo Ron no le quita los ojos de encima a Dumbledore. Le pareció obvio cuales eran las intenciones del pelirrojo: participar y ganar.

TOURNAMENTE/0/OFF


	5. 04CONDITIONS

CONDITIONS/0/ON

-Sin embargo, como veo muchas caritas emocionadas- dice decidido el director de Hogwarts- debo advertirles que en este evento no pueden participar los menores de 17 años, lo siento mucho.

Esto valió muchos murmullos de descontento, pero se apagaron por las risas que provocó el comentario de uno los dé los gemelos Weasley:  
-¿No hay una manera de que nos volvamos ricos sin que arriesguemos nuestro mágico pellejo?

Inclusive Dumbledore rió.  
-No, chicos- dijo Dumbledore con tono jovial- y mucho me temo que conociéndolos debo decirles especialmente a ustedes que el juez que decidirá quien participa será alguien totalmente imparcial y a quien no pueden engañar con trucos sobre el tiempo que llevan sobre esta tierra.

George y Fred rápidamente se enfrascaron en una pequeña discusión entre ellos. Mientras Dumbledore prosiguió.

-El 29 de septiembre tendremos aquí a nuestros invitados, espero que los reciban como a uno más de ustedes y les demuestren su calidez cada vez que puedan, no me queda mas que recordarles que no deben acercarse al bosque prohibido y que deben revisar la lista de artículos y acciones prohibidas en la conserjería manejada por el señor Argus Filch.

Nadie aplaudió la mención de tan odiado personaje.

-Sé que están adormilados y quieren irse a dormir en sus mullidas camas, así que a dormir.

Con esto todos comenzaron a levantarse para dirigirse a sus casas.

-Supongo que por esta razón no habrá torneo de Quidditch esta vez- dice Harry con un poco de tristeza en la voz- pero creo que vale la pena si va a ser cambiado por algo como esto.

Ron no le prestó atención así que siguieron caminando, una vez dentro de su dormitorio Harry se quedó dormido lentamente pues la angustia de pensar en lo que podría intentar su mejor amigo para participar.

CONDITIONS/0/OFF


End file.
